


What is Remus, if not a giant teddy bear?

by Hamiltalian



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Nighttime, Pajamas & Sleepwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: A pajama clad Remus bothers his boyfriend on two separate occasions.(A friend asked for this scenario and I got two different ideas)
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

Remus sighed as he stared up at his ceiling, thinking about how late it was and how much the universe clearly didn’t want him sleeping. It was nearly one in the morning, which wouldn’t have been too late for him if he wasn’t usually cuddling a nerd half to death by now. Moving in with Logan meant a lot of changes, a good chunk of the dealing with his nightly routine. Logan made sure he actually brushed his teeth and made Remus promise to wear more pajamas for the trade off that Logan would wear less - sure, Remus really liked the fluffy pajamas that Logan gifted him, but for a nerd, Logan had really nice abs - and Logan made him go to sleep at a decent hour almost every night after promising it meant he would get more cuddle time. 

On this particular night, Logan was absolutely not holding up his en of the deal and, for once, Remus was not happy about it. Ordinarily, he would use it as an excuse to fire up his Xbox and stay up far past whenever Logan actually went to bed, but he was in a really cuddly mood, okay?! So, Remus slid out of bed and slipped on his favorite raccoon slippers, another gift from Logan, before heading into their apartment’s kitchen, finding Logan exactly where he always was when he was staying up this late, studying. 

“Logan, do you realize what time it is?” he asked, adding as much sass as he could, for some extra flavor. 

Logan hummed as he checked the time, keeping his eyes on his computer screen as he responded. “Yes, it is 12:58 in the morning. I realize you probably want to go ahead and start playing video games, I get it, I"m juts finishing up my studying for this one class...” 

“No, you can study in the morning,” Remus whined, going over and resting his head on Logan’s shoulder. “I want to cuddle my favorite boy toy...” 

“I’m working on homework, Remus. I can’t go to bed yet. Give me another hour or... Three, I don’t know, I just need to make sure I understand all of these concepts.” 

“Okay, well, what I’m not going to do is let you stay up until four in the morning studying. I know you would hate yourself when you actually woke up for class. Even now is way too late for you, just come to bed.” He wrapped his arms around Logan’s waist and gently tugged him away from his computer, though Logan wasn’t budging. 

“Remus, I’m working,” he said a bit more sternly. “You knew when you moved in here that, as a chemical engineer major, I would be spending quite a few late nights working on assignments or on studying, just give me a little more time.” 

“True, but you’re also said that you need me to make sure you get a decent night’s sleep after because, otherwise, you’d never remember anything and your late night would’ve been made a waster, purely because you decided it would be a good idea to stay up too late. Come on, I’m sure you’ve studied more than enough for one night! You have a class at nine in the morning and, more importantly, you’ve got an entire man here who needs cuddling.” 

Logan rolled his eyes, more frustrated from the late hour than from his boyfriend’s shenanigans. “Really? Where? Because All I see is a child begging for attention.” 

Remus pouted and wrapped his arms more tightly around Logan’s wist. “I know you meant for that to be hurtful, but I’ll forgive it because it is one in the morning and I know your little nerd body is not used to staying up that late. All I ask is that you come with me quietly before Virgil Jr and Virgil Jr the second pelt you over the head.” 

“Does Virgil know that you named your raccoon slippers after him?” 

Remus shrugged. “He knows that I’ve lovingly given them names based off of him and his love for over dramatic eye shadow, which is close enough.” 

Logan sighed and checked the time before shrugging. “Surely, I’ll be alright if I only get about six hours of sleep. As a freshman, I used to get less sleep and I would function just fine.” 

“Yeah, but you also told me about how much you wish you hadn’t done that. Plus, you have to drive to class now.” 

Logan just shrugged and got back to work, seemingly done with the conversation. 

Remus huffed and released his grip on Logan’s waist. If Logan wanted to play this the hard way, Remus could play this the hard way. He grabbed the seat of Logan’s chair and whipped the entire thing around to face him before climbing up and sitting on Logan’s lap. Before Logan could react, Remus wrapped his arms around him and held him close, acting like a giant teddy bear. 

“Remus,” Logan warned, though most of the harshness in his tone was gone. “I have work to do and you... You should not be this warm and comfortable to cuddle, this isn’t fair.” Logan started to give in, closing his eyes and leaning into Remus’s warm hug. “These pajamas are the best and worst gift I’ve ever given you.” 

Remus shrugged. “I figured you’d be too tired to be horny for me to take them off and seduce you, so I figured I might as well use them to my advantage. Is it working?” 

Logan responded with a few quiet snores, already asleep. 

Remus snickered and carefully got off of Logan’s lap, picking him up and taking him to bed. He put Logan down and wrapped him tightly in their blanket before going and cleaning up the kitchen, knowing that the only thing that would annoy Logan more than knowing he fell asleep would be knowing that he left all of his stuff out. Once he was sure that everything looked neat enough, he went back to join Logan in bed, smiling sheepishly as his boyfriend glared at him from his very secure blanket burrito. 

“If you’re going to trap me here, the very least you can do is cuddle me,” Logan complained. “It’s not nearly comfortable enough for me to sleep.” 

“Not the complaint I was expecting, but I’ll take it!” Remus jumped into bed beside him and unwrapped the blanket before wrapping himself around Logan and sighing contently. 

Logan scooted forward the tiniest bit and rested his head against Remus’s chest before going right back to sleep. 

Remus kissed the top of his head before shutting his own eyes. Maybe having a bed time wasn't so bad. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Patton are kind of jerks to Logan, even if they don't realize it.

After moving in with his boyfriend right before quarantine, Remus was surprised that more things hadn’t changed about his relationship with Logan. Sure, he wasn’t the absolute monster to live with that a lot of people he expected to be, but he was still just as much himself as he was when he was outside, which, for most people, was “too much,” or so he’d been told. But, no, Logan was still impossible to startle, even when Remus just popped out of nowhere, a talent that he loved to take advantage of, or whenever Remus dragged home rotted carcasses to clean and preserve the bones. In fact, Logan helped him identify whatever species he my have found that day and he helped him find new places to put the skeletons. Remus was deeper in love now than ever! And it definitely translated to the increasing amount of attention he desired. 

It worked out pretty incredibly. Every morning, he would wake up and Logan would be somewhere in the apartment, practically waiting for Remus to go over and cuddle him, and Remus made it his mission to go and do just that before doing almost anything. And this wasn't just any morning, this was a Saturday, so Remus was almost guaranteed more than enough Logan time. 

Unfortunately, it seemed that Logan didn’t get the memo. 

Just like every other Saturday, Remus started that morning by putting on his favorite pajamas, a long sleeved shirt with a drawn on rat that his lovely brother made just for him and fuzzy pajama pants covered in embroidered hunks of cheese, as well as his absolutely adorable raccoon slippers. He’d originally bought them to gift his friend Virgil, since they looked exactly like him, but Remus just couldn’t stand to part with them and kept them for himself. Plus, they were very comfortable, perfect for a morning spent walking for less than two minutes before kicking them off to get back to cuddling. 

Once he was decent, he went out and looked around for Logan, finding him sitting on the couch with his laptop on the coffee table in front of him. Remus grinned, assuming that Logan was just watching something on Netflix, realizing he was wrong as he stepped closer and saw him in a video call with his three friends.

Remus pouted and sat a bit off screen, tapping Logan’s leg to get his attention. 

Logan pulled off his headphones and smiled at his boyfriend. “Good morning, Remus. Sorry, I know we’re usually just cuddling in the morning, but they wanted to do a video call last minute... I hope you don’t mind.” 

Alright, he could live with that. He knew how spontaneous Roman was with every little thing as well as how long it had been since Logan was able to see his friends in person. “Of course I don’t mind, those are your friends!” 

“Thank you...” Logan shut off his camera before shifting to sit closer to Remus and giving him a good morning kiss, hoping that would make up for the lack of cuddling for now. “I wasn’t sure that you’d be able to agree to losing more than five minutes of cuddling,” he said, half joking. He may not have seemed like it to the rest of their friends, but Remus was an absolute teddy bear of a man. If he wasn't getting cuddled at every opportunity possible, he had a tendency to get over dramatic and extra clingy. 

Remus shrugged. “Because you asked so nicely, I will be able to overlook it for just today. I just hope you know that you will owe me later.” 

“Considering how much I’m already limping, I’m not sure I’ll be able to go through with that, but we’ll see.” 

Remus felt himself welling up with pride. “I’m pretty sure you know just how proud that fact makes me and, for that, I’ll make sure to be extra gentle with you later.” 

Logan grabbed his arm as he stood up to leave, pulling him back down for a second. “While I’m already off camera, I think it would only make sense for me to take a moment to give you a sneak peek of what’ll be happening later.” 

Remus grinned and began tugging at his pants, stopping as Logan interrupted him. 

“I meant a kiss, Remus.”

“Ooh, I might like that more!” Remus fixed his pants before sitting back down. 

Logan rolled his eyes jokingly before pulling Remus in for a long, tender kiss. 

Remus moaned softly and put his hands on Logan’s waist, pulling him closer and sneaking a hand under his shirt, finding another layer of fabric underneath it. Curious, he pulled away and pulled up Logan’s shirt, finding a familiar white and blue fabric underneath it. “Logan, are you wearing your unicorn onesie under your clothes?” That would explain why he was wearing one of Remus’s jackets over his shirt, he wanted to hide the long sleeves. 

Logan sighed and pulled his shirt back down. “The last time they all saw me wearing it, they were picking on me throughout the entire call. As comfortable as I find it, I just don’t want to deal with that. Besides, once I’m done talking to them, all I have to do is pull off my clothes and I’ll already be comfortable in my own pajamas.” 

“Logan, as much as I encourage you to do your own thing, I hope you realize how upsetting it is to hear that.” His poor baby couldn’t even wear pajamas in his own house without his stupid friends picking on him, Remus wanted to hold him and squeeze him until he forgot about such a stupid concept. 

“It’s not like I’m uncomfortable, even over my onesie and my shirt, your jacket is incredibly comfortable.” 

That was still sad, now it was just a little more adorable. “If you say so. I’m going to get breakfast.” He kissed Logan’s cheek one last time before getting up and going to do just that. 

Logan smiled and pulled his headphones back on, turning his microphone back on. “Hey, sorry for leaving so suddenly.” 

“Oh,” Patton said, surprised. “Sorry, I just didn’t realize that you were gone...” 

Immediately, Logan’s face fell. They said something when Virgil was out of frame for more than a few seconds and he was sleeping on that particular call. Nevermind, Patton was just making an honest statement. Logan shook it off and let his expression fall to its usual calm self before turning his camera back on. “I was talking to Remus, I just didn’t get a chance to let him know I’d be talking to you all this morning.” 

Said boyfriend was currently doing everything in his power to not tackle Logan in a huge bear hug after seeing his face fall like that. Logan’s friends weren’t particularly bad friends, they just didn’t pay him nearly enough attention. Sure, Remus made sure that he got more attention that he could want, but he was just one person, he knew that Logan had to crave attention from other people at least once in a while. 

“Hey, have you been wearing his jacket this whole time?” Roman asked. 

“Um... Yes?” Logan responded, wondering how Roman managed to miss it the entire time. If anybody was going to notice any kind of wardrobe changes, after all, it was always Roman and Logan didn’t own any leather jackets, so this was definitely something different. 

“That’s so cute!” Patton exclaimed. “You don’t usually wear jackets, it’s nice that you’re just wearing Remus’s.” 

“I’ll bet he’s hiding that unicorn onesie beneath it,” Roman teased. “Mr Serious Man is just trying to hide the fact that we caught him so off guard that he couldn’t find a better way to hide his one imperfection.” 

Logan rolled his eyes, hiding the fact that Roman was spot on. “That’s ridiculous. Am I not allowed to wear my own boyfriend’s jacket when I want? It has nothing to do with that stupid onesie, I sent you guys a video of me getting rid of it months ago in order to prove that I was done with it.” 

“Oh, you did? ... I don’t remember seeing it.” 

There was no video, but one of the few benefits of being ignored the way he was was being able to get away with minor lies like that. “Well, I did. You guys were right, it was absolutely too childish for me and, besides, I knew you guys were going to accuse me of wearing it unless I sent proof that I got rid of it.” And that moment proved him right. 

“Oh, come on, it’s not like we’re trying to hurt your feelings,” Roman argued. “I mean, you’re just always so serious and boring that we have to question any ounce of personality that you might show.” 

Even Patton giggled at that and Logan felt his face heat up with frustration. 

“So, is that something I should keep in mind the next time you all have a pajama night and show up in onesies or is that something that only applies to me?” 

“Oh, come on, that’s not fair,” Patton said. “Roman is just trying to make a joke. Besides, his Beast onesie makes sense because he’s the Disney friend, mine works because I love cats, and Virgil’s works because he’s like an angsty teenager.” 

“Still an adult,” Virgil muttered, half asleep. 

Logan paused and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. At least he wasn't the only one who got undesirable attention from the group, Patton still had a tendency to treat Virgil like a little kid because he was the youngest in the group. Still, he was becoming overwhelmingly frustrated. He shut his camera and microphone back off before going to make another cup of coffee, which Remus had so graciously already made for him. 

“Rough morning?” he asked as he handed Logan the mug. 

“I swear, it’s like I’m the only adult there.” 

“Aw... You know where there's another adult? Right here, waiting for your love and attention.” 

Logan took a sip of his coffee and sighed. “Sorry, Remus, I’m just really not in that mood right now..” 

“It’s a good thing I don’t just run on sexual attention then,” he concluded. “Come on. You and me, sitting on the couch, watching a few nature documentaries or whatever comes up on Disney plus, probably a Pixar movie, since you like those better. If I end up wanting to finger you under the blanket, that’ll be a conversation that we have later.” 

“As nice as a movie sounds right now, I’m going to talk to them all a little longer. I’ll get them back on track, try to catch up and figure out what I’ve missed, and then I can make up some excuse about having to stop you from whatever you might be doing.” 

Remus pouted as Logan turned away. He respected Logan’s decision to hang out with his friends, but it was very clear that his friends weren’t going to let up on him not matter what he tried right now and if that kept up, Remus knew that Logan would be in a bad mood later and not want to watch a movie, which would make them both upset, so ultimately, this was technically going to be for the greater good. 

Once Logan was sitting back down, he snuck over and got onto the ground, crawling between Logan’s legs and resting his head on one of his legs. 

Logan shut off his mic and looked to the side where Remus would be if he was just sitting beside him like a normal person. “Before you ask, if my friends were to find out that you were sitting there between my legs, I would never hear the end of it, especially from Roman. Now, I’m pretty sure I told you that letting you go down on me while I was on a video call was on a ‘discussion beforehand’ basis.” 

“Not everything I do is about sex,” Remus reminded him. “I just wanted to admire your pretty thighs and get you off of that call and into bed to cuddle with me. Otherwise, I’ll be doing all of the cuddling from here. These pants are thick and fuzzy, my knees can handle this for hours.” And they had already, Logan knew that. 

“Fine,” Logan sighed. “I guess I can’t stop you from just sitting there.” 

Remus grinned and rested his cheek on Logan’s leg. That was all the permission he needed. He sat there for about another minute before reaching around and wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him closer to the edge of the couch, Logan doing his best not to react to it. He was used to Remus’s shenanigans and he knew Remus wouldn’t do anything without his permission. 

Once he was close enough, Remus snaked his arm up Logan’s shirt and pulled down the zipper to his onesie, knowing that the camera couldn’t see below Logan’s chest. He pulled up Logan’s shirt and began kissing his tummy, knowing that Logan was weak to random bits of affection. He’d cried the first time that Remus kissed his hand and, while he swore not to tell anybody about it, it still kept him up late at night to know that he was the first person to give this nerd some proper loving. 

If he could’ve, he would’ve kissed along Logan’s legs, but it was impossible to do that with the onesie covering him, so Remus settled where he was, placing as many tiny kisses as he could on Logan’s stomach. 

It took a few minutes, but eventually, Logan left his video call without a word and cupped Remus’s face in his hands, pulling him into a loving kiss. 

“Alright, fine, you’ve got my attention,” he grumbled afterwards. “We can cuddle and watch movies.” 

“Yay!” Remus beamed and picked Logan up, taking him to their room and stripping the extra clothes off of him, leaving him in his adorable onesie. 

Logan zipped his onesie back up and leaned into Remus as he laid beside him. Maybe a lazy movie day would be nicer than dealing with his friends. He may not have been a genius like Logan, but there was one thing he knew for sure. Cuddling was definitely better than sex.


End file.
